Road Trip! (Mekakucity Actors Fanfiction)
by Rilianne
Summary: (Horrible at summaries) The Mekakushi Dan goes on a really long road trip... Lots of shipping... [KanoKido, SetoMarry (It is spelled that way in the story so I'm sorry if it bugs you "), KonoEne, mild HibiMomo, some hinted ShinEne (I'm so sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen, it just did).] Rating might bump up to K plus for some shipping chapters...
1. A Sanity Stealing Beginning

The girl sighed, her socked feet resting on the dashboard of the car and one earphone in. Around her, the members of the Dan chattered obnoxiously and fought over what the radio should be set to. She returned her fallen ear bud to its place and reaching into her jacket pocket, she turned the volume up so she could barely hear the idiocy occurring outside of her little world. She glared out the window and watched the flat expanses of farms whirr past, occasionally spotting a herd of livestock. She sighed again; this was definitely not how she'd expected her vacation to be spent. Closing her eyes, she felt an almost urgent tap on her shoulder. Silently groaning, she turned to the driver and spoke with an abundance of annoyance in her voice.

"What, Kano?" He used his free hand to motion for her to remove her headphones and she reluctantly did, hoping he had something at least partially intelligent to say. "Fine," she grumbled, "my headphones are out now. What did you need?" He grinned at the road ahead and changed lanes.

"Ah, well you see, Kido…" He glanced at her, and chuckled slightly nervously as he noted her glare. "I thought you might like to help us decide what to listen to!" Rolling her eyes and pulling her feet from the dash, she turned slightly in her seat to see the others. The first row consisted of Seto, Marry, and Momo respectively; the second row was Shintaro, a sleeping Konoha, and Hibiya. Momo grabbed the back of Kido's seat and pulled herself close to the Danchou.

"Danchouuuu," she whined, "Marry and I wanna listen to the radio!" Kido sighed and looked to Seto, who shrugged like he didn't care. Her eyes quickly scanned over the back row, figuring the three of them weren't paying attention and couldn't care less what was put on.

"Alright, Kisaragi." The green haired girl turned back around and clicked on the radio, causing some awful pop song to blast. She cranked the volume down and glared at Kano, "How loud did you turn it?!" He laughed and shrugged her question off.

"I was just trying to make sure that everyone could hear it," his eyes flickered off of the road for a brief moment and it was obvious in the moment that they were shining an unnatural red. She huffed and sat back in her seat, watching him carefully. As the song on the radio changed, Momo burst into song and Hibiya groaned loudly to get on her nerves; the idol swung her head around and began chewing him out though he didn't seem to care. Kido took her eyes off of her partner for a few seconds and as she looked back, his mask had been replaced with a tired, worn-out Kano. He was still attentive, but the bags under his eyes irritated her. His eyes flicked to her and in an instant, the façade had returned. She sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest, watching to signs for the next exit they could pull off onto.

"Oi, Kano," she began, "take this next exit." She could see the fake smile twist slightly into confusion and before he could question her, she spoke again, "Just do it. You need some rest." It was his turn to sigh this time and his eyes returned to their normal, beautiful golden color.

"I'm fine," he tried to state, "I just look tired, I'm not actually." She mentally commented on how false that statement was but didn't let the remark slip from her mouth. Despite what he had said, he still pulled off at the requested exit and found a spot where they could stretch their legs and switch drivers. There was a small patch of wild flowers clustered near their stopping point and as everyone disembarked the van, Marry and Momo preceded to run to it and gather the weeds to make flower crowns. Hibiya had to crawl over the seats to get out, and Shintaro stayed where he was, swearing that he didn't need to stretch his legs.

Kido walked around the front of the vehicle, preparing to drive the next leg of this ridiculous journey. Kano offered to help her get everything positioned for her but she denied, pushing him towards the passenger's side and ordering him to sleep. He laughed genuinely and did as he was told, letting her gather the group back up and boarding them once again. As soon as everyone was in, she started the engine and heading back out onto the freeway, enduring the horrid music that members four and five had requested.

It was a long while before they saw another exit of any kind and as the sign became visible, Kido took a check to make sure no one needed to stop for the bathroom. It wasn't barely a mile or two down the road that a voice piped up from the back.

"Hey, Danchou…" the young boy called up at her, "I have to pee really badly…" She sighed and tried not come off as angry when she spoke again.

"Why didn't you say that when there was an exit to take?" She could hear him fidget, probably trying to hold it in.

"I didn't need to go then…"

"How long can you wait," she asked, genuinely concerned that he might wet himself in the car, and checked the signs. "It'll be a while until the next rest area…" He whimpered slightly, causing Momo to laugh at him.

"It's not funny, Obasan!" he yelled defensively, and then turned his attention back to his blatter, "How long is a while?"

"Probably close to half an hour…" She wished she could've said that it would've been twenty minutes, even better, ten. A chuckle escaped the person next to her and she glanced at him, his face was bunched up, trying very hard not to laugh. She rolled her eyes and waited for some sort of reply from Hibiya. His voice was quiet and strained when he spoke again.

"I don't know…" The one answer she had hoped he wouldn't give. She chewed silently on her bottom lip, thinking the best way to get him somewhere to relieve himself. Kido didn't notice as her cat-eyed passenger, leaned forward, grabbing an empty bottle and tossed it back to Hibiya.

"There, that should work, right?" Again, the sound of his laughter filled the car, it was an irresistibly drawing sound and Kido found it hard not to glance at him again. Hibiya cried out, very confused as to what he was supposed to do with an empty soda bottle. Kano turned back around and watched Kido with a false grin. She could feel him watching but she didn't turn, her cheeks heating up a little. Soon, a small turnoff came into view and she pulled over.

"Hey, can you go in the trees over there?" she asked the question awkwardly and chose her words carefully. A seatbelt clicked undone and Hibiya jumped up, before realizing he was trapped where he was. He attempted to push Konoha's legs out of his path but failed and instead woke the android boy up.

"What are you doing, Hibiya?" his voice was quiet and calm as it normally was.

"I need to get out!" The elementary boy (yelled), irritated. Konoha nodded, not truly understanding but moved his legs and Hibiya bolted out. Kido grimaced at the thought of Hibiya going alone but couldn't personally do it. She turned and looked at the boys.

"One of you needs to make sure he's alright… we don't wanna loose anyone this early on…" Shintaro's look of disinterest immediately marked him off the list and Marry was clinging too tightly to Seto for him to even volunteer. Konoha raised his hand and spoke again.

"I can make sure he doesn't disappear." With that, he crawled his way out of the van and wandered to the boy, standing a ways off to give him some privacy.

Kido leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, she was going to need to keep as much of her sanity as possible for the rest of the trip. Seto leaned slightly forward, being sure not to disturb Marry and whispered to Kido.

"Are you gonna be okay, Kido?" He was genuinely concerned, as he always was, and his face showed it. "I can drive so you can both rest if you need…"

"I'm fine, Seto… but thanks…" She smiled at him, "I rested while Kano drove…" As she finished her thought, Hibiya shot into the van with a terrified expression. Momo started to laugh before sobering, noticing he was serious.

"Eh? What happened?" Momo watched as he took his seat, shaking slightly. Her question was soon answered as Konoha returned as well, holding multiple small animal bodies.

"Wh-What're…" Seto began but was interrupted as one of the black furballs perked up and meowed loudly, getting the attention of everyone but Shintaro.

Momo instantly understood Hibiya's fear and turned to Konoha.

"Those are such cute kittens, Konoha…" she complimented, receiving a nod and a smile from the white haired android boy, "but you know… Hibiya doesn't really like cats… a-and the mom cat might be sad if she comes back and her babies are gone…" She smiled sweetly to make him realize that she wasn't trying to be mean. A mixture of sadness and confusion crossed his face but he nodded again.

"Okay, I'll go put them back then…" He then proceeded to wander back to the trees and release the kittens back into the brush. He made his way back, being trailed by his new friends but at the door to the van, he turned and looked at them. "You have to go back to your mom… I'm sorry…" The answer he received to this statement was a chorus of mews. As he stepped in, the herd turned and raced away, seeming to understand that their new friend was leaving. He resumed his position between the boys in the back and quickly fell back asleep as though nothing happened. Hibiya quietly looked up at Momo and whispered thanks.

"Thanks, Obasan…" She grinned and turned back to the front, letting him off the hook for calling her that for once.


	2. Checking into a long night

Kano yawned loudly, stretching his arms high above his head. The Dan was starting to slow down and most of the passengers had fallen asleep, including Shintaro, Momo, Marry, and Seto. All was going just fine until the music suddenly stopped and was replaced by a shrill screech. Kido flinched and glared at the dash, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Master's so boring when he's asleeeeep!" The voice whined loudly; she seemed to have turned the volume up as well. Kano grinned, sitting forward.

"Aaah," he began, "I was wondering when we would hear from you, Ene-chan." A giggle erupted from the speakers and woke most of those asleep. Momo yawned and stretched, accidentally hitting the barely awake Hibiya behind her. He grumbled but said nothing as she turned and apologized. Marry looked up at Seto, confusion scribed on her face and rubbed her eyes, attempting to swipe away the sleep that lingered. Ene, noticing that everyone—excluding Shintaro who was fairly used to the screaming by now—was awake, called out in a cheerful voice.

"Gooooood morning!" The small DVD player housed in the roof of the car swung down and the blue haired virus sprung up onto the screen. Seto smiled, hiding his annoyance well, and spoke calmly.

"Good morning, Ene," he answered her, "but… it isn't morning anymore." She puffed out her cheeks and shrugged, replying with an 'oh well'. Konoha looked at the screen and smiled slightly, making the cyber girl blush.

"Hello, Ene-chan…" he greeted, "I haven't seen you in a while…" Although his sentiment was sincere, she couldn't help but feel it wasn't the same as her beloved classmate's salutation. He pulled his stuffed triceratops from beside him and held it in his arms, petting it as though it were a living animal. The love he showed to that stuffed animal had a tendency to make Ene slightly jealous and was one of the many reasons she stayed away from the "poser." He opened his mouth to say something else to her but quickly forgot what it was and turned to Hibiya.

"Where are the snacks?" he asked innocently, blinking his pale rose colored eyes at the brown haired elementary school student. Hibiya grunted and passed him the plastic sack which held most of the food, knowing he would probably regret it later. The white haired android dug quietly into the bag and began pulling things out left and right, downing each in a few moments. At the bottom of the bag, his face wrinkled up, pulling out a small hand sewn doll of a girl he recognized. He squeezed it lightly and a tape from somewhere within turned on, playing a short voice sample. The boy next to him gasped audibly and ripped the doll from his grasp, shoving it beneath his seat before anyone could question otherwise. His small cheeks were flushed a deep red color and the orange haired girl in front of him laughed.

Ene, super pretty cyber girl that she is, found herself soon tired of the conversations ensuing and slipped herself back into the radio, tuning it to an oldies station. A cheesy love song drifted into the vehicle and Marry perked up, quite enjoying the melody. Seto sang along, serenading his young medusa and was rewarded with a smile. He chuckled and held her close, enjoying this ride more than the others. Kano attempted to sing to Kido but was quickly backhanded and shut up.

"How cruuuuuel," the deceiver sing-songed, "I was just trying to show my love for you, Kido!" Sporting his stupidly false grin, he hummed along obnoxiously, tapping his toes on the dashboard. Kido sighed, finally seeing a sign with their choice destination listed on it. As the turnoff drew near, she could hear Konoha asking everyone for more food. When he couldn't find any, he grew quiet and solemn and hugged his triceratops tightly. Ene took note of this mood change and did the only thing she could do, she turned on the DVD player to some children's dinosaur movie that might draw his attention. As she had suspected, he watched it intently until they arrived at their hotel and then he thanked her.

"I liked that movie," he grinned, "Thank you, Ene-chan…" She blushed and hid her face in her oversized blue sleeve.

"It was nothing…"

As they checked into the hotel, Kido was surprised to find out that Kano had personally taken to arranging the rooms the way he wanted them. Seto and Marry were of course, not separated, Momo and Shintaro shared a room—since they're siblings, it only made sense—and Hibiya shared a room with the android male. That left one room. The cat-eyed boy grinned and accepted their room key, linking his arm with Kido's and pulling her along. She shot a look back to the others, trying to find someone to switch with, but nobody dared look her way. Her hands clenched into fists and she punched Kano hard in the side. He tumbled overdramatically into the wall and pretended to be badly wounded, even going so far as to tell her to leave him and go on. The green haired girl grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to their room, the only room away from the others.

All of the rooms in the main cluster had connecting doors and Momo decided it was best if they were always left open.

"That's a stupid idea, Obasan," Hibiya muttered, loud enough to be heard. She glared at him and grabbed him.

"I keep telling you, I'm only sixteen!" He rolled his eyes as she shook his shoulders. She finally gave up on getting any form of an apology and huffed, turning back to Marry. "Either way, don't you think it's a good idea, Marry-chan?" Her voice had quickly changed tones as she addressed her best friend. The small girl nodded, her fluffy cream hair bouncing as she did.

"It'll be like a big sleepover!" she agreed excitedly, clinging to her large green deer prince, "W-We can all do stuff together, right, Seto?" Her large round eyes looked up at him expectedly and he smiled.

"Of course, Marry." A grumble was heard from the Kisaragi room as Shintaro appeared in the connecting doorway.

"What're you suggesting, Momo?" he asked, slightly disgruntled and still fairly asleep. The idol smiled and explained her idea again, loud enough that she was sure Ene could also hear. "N. O. We are…" He was cut off by a loud voice that shifted from his ear bud to the TV.

"Oooo!" she grinned, her pigtails bobbing in the nonexistent air, "That sounds really fun, riiiiiight, Master?" Her voice held its normal, slippery quality, letting Shintaro know that if he said anything wrong, she'd release all of his private information. He shivered slightly and swallowed the lump of disagreement in his throat.

"Ah… uh… Y-Yeah… it sounds g-great…" His facial expression showed his true feelings but it was good enough for Ene. Seeing as Konoha was already asleep and wouldn't much care, Hibiya was outnumbered and the doors stayed open that night as the six—seven including Ene—slept. However, things didn't go as swimmingly with the pair separated from the Dan.


	3. A Night With an Idiot

Kano grinned as he opened the door to their room on the second floor but his smile was soon wiped off his face as Kido's foot connected with his back. She growled and muttered under her breathe about how useless he was as she dropped her suitcase on **the** bed. She knew exactly what he'd done and she hated it. He chuckled nervously as he shut the door behind himself and dropped his luggage next to hers. He flopped down into one of the armchairs littering the space and watched her carefully. He thought about his words before he said anything.

"So…" he started, receiving her signature death glare.

"I hate you."

"I know…" His smile was false but it wasn't because he was using his ability. She sat in the chair across from him and continued glaring. "Kido… I just… ah, never mind." He waved his hand in a motion as if he was physically waving away the end of his thought. He smiled, a mixture of apology and nervousness, though Kido suspected the apology was as fake as his grin.

"Why not choose to room with someone different?" The answer was obvious to the both of them but she still felt it needed asking.

"Nobody else would wanna be with me…" he lied.

"Bull crap." Her gaze didn't soften and he sighed, standing up from his chair and walking over to her.

"I wanted to be with you, Tsubomi…" his eyes were a darker golden than they had previously been and his expression was far more sullen than earlier. He leaned over her and rested his hands on the armrests. With his face just mere inches from her own, she spoke in a rather bored tone.

"When'd you decide to start calling me that again, Shuuya?" she hesitated slightly before saying his given name and she silently hoped he hadn't heard it. He, of course, did but he played it off as nothing, leaning ever so slightly closer.

"Nnn… a few moments ago…" he watched her carefully, his eyes darting around her features before filling with the familiar red color and he smiled, standing straight and turning away. "I think I'm gonna take a shower…" With that, Kano walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving her behind to fume.

Kido stretched and repositioned herself on the chair; she rested her head against the armrest and let her (green) hair spill over the side. She watched the bathroom door for a long while as she heard the water click on. She hadn't planned on sleeping where she was but it wasn't her decision as sleep overtook her.

Kano turned the water off and stepped out, he grabbed a towel and then realized he'd forgotten his clothes as he'd fled to the bathroom. He sighed deeply and peaked out from the door, quietly calling out for her. As no reply came, he took a few paces out and (realized) why she hadn't said anything. He approached her carefully, quietly, making sure to not wake her; he knelt next to the chair and studied her face. Nearly everything about this girl was ordinary; she was quiet in public and hard to notice, yet in his eyes, everything was quite extraordinary.

He made an executive decision and grabbed his clothes, changing as quickly as he could without making noise; he walked over, gently sliding his arms beneath her and scooping her up. It felt strange and he knew she'd kill him if she found out but he maneuvered her over to the bed, taking great care to not let her hit anything as he did. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her figure, indulging himself slightly by letting his hand slide over her hair. A light heat rose on his cheeks but he masked it, not wanting her to see it were she to wake. As he made his way around the bed to the other side, he shut the lights off and (slid) in beside her. She was warm, a nice warm that made him feel comfortable, and safe. Risking it, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, feeling her steady breathing as it fell into time with his own.

The next morning he woke up groggy and not quite sure of where he was; he found himself shiver in the cold emptiness that was previously filled with a warm body. He shot up, remembering the night before and searched for the green haired girl. As he padded around barefoot, he heard the water start up in the bathroom. Kano wandered to the door and opened it slightly.

"Kidooooo," he called into the already steam filled room, "I'm awaaaake!" His announcement scared her and he heard a thud. He shot into the room, worried that she'd hurt herself. He picked a shadow out and began focusing his eyes on it when a shampoo bottle raced towards his face, hitting him square in the forehead.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, quickly hiding herself with her ability.

"I thought you'd fallen!" he yelled back in defense as another bottle came rocketing towards him; he let it hit him as punishment for the thoughts swimming around his mind.

"Get out, you idiot!" her voice seemed to be closer than before and it startled him when she pushed him back and appeared before him, wrapped in a towel, face flushed a bright red. He felt his mask fail slightly and his cheeks turn as bright as color as hers were. He tried not to but his eyes wandered up and down her figure that was typically hidden beneath the large, oversized hoodie. She noticed and she reached to punch him before realizing that she would be giving him a nice view were she to swing. She huffed and swiveled and rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned deceiver lying on the floor.

Kano sat in his daze until a knock on the door pushed him back into reality. He jumped, (startled) and ran to answer it, finding that a few—still sleepy—members of the Dan stood on the other side. Marry rubbed her eyes and clung tighter to Seto's back as he held her in a piggyback position. Momo yawned and blinked, her eyes tired and cloudy. The smile on the tall boy with black hair's face was awake and alert.

"Breakfast is downstairs, you and Kido ready to go?" At the mention of her name, she seemed to appear behind him, her voice holding high frustration and annoyance.

"I am, I don't know about this moron."

"U-Uh… just give me a second," he answered, plastering on a mask and running back to get dressed. Kido stepped out of the room and she glared at everything, the floor, ceiling, the Dan, and her feet. Her morning had not started well and she suspected the rest of her day would not go much better. The only thing she currently knew for sure was that Kano Shuuya would pay.

* * *

In case you as a reader are wondering why some words are in ()'s, it's because they're going to be edited later to work better but for now, I leave them as they are when I write them.

It's funny because this chapter was actually rather hard for me to write-despite being KanoKido trash to the core.

I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next few chapters, they will mainly focus on different ships while the story progresses. If there is anything you find inaccurate or OOC, please leave me a note and I will try to fix it as best as I can.


	4. Breakfast and an Abrupt Swim

The nine members of the Dan were slightly crowded, sitting around a medium sized circular table in the small dining room of the hotel. Each had gathered up a small—or in Konoha's case, large—plate of food from the limited selection offered. Nobody made much conversation except for Ene who sat in Shintaro's phone and brought up things for him to buy while he couldn't decline because his mouth was full. Konoha quickly downed his food and began asking the others for their food. Kano grinned mischievously at Kido and held his apple out to her.

"What?" she grumbled, very displeased with his decision to interact with her.

"I want to share my apple with you, dearest princess," his voice held very vague hints of sarcasm as he spoke the word 'princess'. She glared at him, but he held his expression, pretending to be innocent.

"I don't want it." He scoffed as if mortally wounded by her rejecting his apple, his hand shot to the place over his heart.

"But, my dear princess, it's just one bite."

"You've never seen Snow White?" He seemed lost at this, as if not really having considered that.

"I promise it's okay…" Seeing this as a fairly good opportunity to start her revenge, she reached over and pealed the small sticker off of the red surface. His smile widened, thinking she really would take a bite before the round adhesive surface was stuck to his forehead, right between the brows. Ene cackled at this, having taped the whole thing, as per usual. Kano sat stunned, the apple sitting in his still outstretched hand. It wasn't until a hand reached over and snatched it away that the two noticed their plates had been emptied along with the plates of the others. Konoha sat innocently eating the plundered apple.

As the Dan left breakfast, two stomachs growled louder than the rest. They decided that they'd start off their vacations but hitting the indoor pool and then going out to eat somewhere. Ene and Konoha, unable to go to the pool for different reasons, stayed back in Konoha's hotel room.

She flitted across the large television screen and surfed—nearly literally—through the onslaught of entertainment media while the android quickly fell asleep, sprawled out on the floor. Her pigtails floated as she turned to watch him, already bored with whatever she'd stopped the cable on. Everything about the avatar was familiar and she felt a sharp pain in her chest, eyes watering up as she thought of **her** Haruka. The dark haired boy wasn't much different from his new persona but they weren't the same and deep down, Ene knew she would have to let go, let go of her past life's dreams. Her future was with Shintaro now, fulfilling a wish Ayano had once made, to give him someone more selfish than himself. It hurt, even now to think that she'd never see Haruka again, never be able to confess her feelings.

Watching his chest move slowly up and down, the cyber girl sighed heavily. As hard as she'd tried, she kept being drawn to this 'poser' even as he continued to let her down. She reminded herself again that he had no memories of her and that Takane was now buried deep inside her. It still hurt, the pain was excruciating. She felt as though her digital body was being deleted pixel by pixel, being torn apart and deleted, being ripped out and forgotten. Silent tears streamed down her face and she turned away, not being able to stand the sight of him any longer.

Shintaro was—needless to say—surprised when he heard a small call from his jacket pocket and he pulled it out to see Ene's face pressed against the screen, trying to get his attention.

"Maaaaasteeeeer!" she yelled, "Can we play a game?" The giggle that escaped her lips and the smile that spread across his face managed to successfully tape her pieces back together before she fell apart completely.

Shintaro sat at the far side of the room, away from the water in his usual red jersey, despite the hot temperature of the room. He had just been watching his sister sitting in the shallow end with Hibiya when the bright eyed, blue haired brat—as he liked to call her—called loudly for him and appeared in his screen, whining about playing a game. He smiled, secretly glad for the company and agreed to play. Down a few seats, the Danchou sat staring at the group in the pool; beside her, the deceiver sat, blathering on about something stupid. He felt sorry for her in a way but he wouldn't risk helping her, Kano might switch to bugging him. Oddly enough, Shintaro noted, Kido wasn't glaring at, or hitting him. It was strange to watch them interact almost like normal, civil, people do.

He turned his attention back to his virtual roommate and let her start up whatever game she wanted; it wasn't a surprise as she opened a game he didn't remember purchasing but shrugged it off and played with her.

Kido watched Seto carefully leading Marry around since the water didn't come up very high on his tall frame. The medusa's long hair had been braided multiple times so that it wouldn't weigh her down quite as much and she sported a pink inner tube around her waist, keeping her afloat in water that was much too far above her head normally. It was fairly common knowledge that Seto did not particularly care for large bodies of water, regulated or not, but his face showed no signs of it as he guided the small girl around and smiled at each one of her plenteous giggles. It was almost sickening for Kido to watch, they were far too perfect for each other. The green haired girl sighed and her chair, resting her head on the back. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a weight on her chest.

Kano reclined against her, head resting on her chest, grin painted stupidly on his face.

"What're you doing…?"

"Resting, what does it look like?" He shifted slightly, making Kido much more uncomfortable than she was previously.

"Well then go rest somewhere else…" she said irritably, pushing him away from her as best she could. He replied by wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her chest. "Stop it! Get off of me!" She continued pushing him, trying to get him to release her.

"No."

"Why you…" her thought was interrupted by a cheery laugh from the water. Seto's laugh was contagious and Marry began giggling. Kido could feel Kano grinning and she hated him even more for it. She smacked him hard on the back and he let go, laughing in pain. Her face was flushed and he used this as more fuel for his torment.

"Eh?! Tsubomi-chan is blushing?" his tone indicated how accomplished he felt and she punched him, knocking him backwards off of his chair. She felt her eyes start burning and for the second time that day, was thankful for her ability. She'd managed to get nearly to the door when Shuuya reached out and grabbed onto her, nulling her power. She attempted to kick him off but he stayed attached. A calm voice spoke up.

"Shuuya, we're using our given names again?" Seto had carefully pulled Marry to the side of the pool and he relaxed his arms on the stone. Kano grinned and nodded.

"I didn't agree to this…" Kido muttered with annoyance.

"You didn't need too; Kousuke likes the idea, right?" He looked to Seto for backup and received it. Seto nodded.

"I like it…" he looked to Marry, "but you can still call me Seto if you want, Marry…" She thought for a moment and hugged him as best she could.

"I like both of your names…" He chuckled and scooped her up out of the water, holding her in his arms, again, a sickening sight for Kido.

Not bothering with her ability, Kido dragged Kano out the door and headed for their room. The cheeky cat-eyed boy waved to the Dan as they left.

* * *

Being in the car traveling for hours on end gives me plenty of time to write for this! I hope this chapter was as good as the others... I'd love to hear any thoughts on it.


	5. Unwanted Guests With an Unwanted Plan

As soon as the room door had shut behind them, Kano released his 'prisoner' and walked over to the bed. He flopped down and grabbed the remote for the TV, turning it to some war documentary. Kido sat down next to him and attempted to what he had put on but was quickly bored of it; she put her headphones in and turned on her favorite playlist. Kano deactivated his ability, obviously watching her now. He watched as she closed her eyes and bobbed softly to the music that only she could hear. He watched her like a hawk watched its prey, memorizing every tiny moment and everything flutter of her eyelashes. It was oddly intoxicating, he found himself unable to look away for several minutes.

Kido—with eyes still closed—leaned over and set her head on his shoulder. Surely she was simply tired but he rested his head atop her head and held his hand out to hold hers. She swatted his hand away but didn't move from where she was.

"I still hate you, Shuuya."

"I know…" He sighed softly but enjoyed the closeness. A knock on the door startled the two apart, Kido running to get the door. She opened it and was pushed back into the room by Momo and Marry.

"What're you two…" They ran to the bed and dragged Kano—who cried out in confusion—from it.

"H-Hey! This is our room, what're you doing?!" The two attempted to drag him to the door but Kido stepped into the way. The two sighed, exasperated and dropped the deceiver's arms.

"We've got a surprise for Danchou…" Momo started, trying to make it seem exciting though that excitement did not reach either of them.

"A-And Kano-san can't be in here when she gets it…" Marry added quietly, "It's a really good surprise and I'm sure that Kano-san will love it too…" She smiled politely, silently pleading with them. Kano puffed his cheeks out.

"What if I don't wanna lea—." His sentence was cut short by the Medusa who had taken matters into her own hands, her eyes were glowing slightly more red than their natural pink color. Momo took this as an opportunity and lifted him by his frozen arms and gave Kido the 'puppy dog eyes'. She sighed but moved out of the way as they pulled him into the hallway. When the door had closed, Momo lifted a large white bag with some store name printed on the side.

"So… We wanna go to karaoke tonight, Danchou…" she started, "But everyone needs to dress up…" Instantly, her green hair was swaying as she shook her head.

"No. No way, no how, Kisaragi." Marry chewed on her bottom lip, deciding if it was really worth it but she stepped close to Kido and whispered.

"I'm sorry…" The next thing the leader knew, she was frozen in place and Momo began the makeover, pulling out all sorts of hideous dresses and makeup accessories.

Finally unfreezing, Kano took a deep breath and pounded on the door, having been forced to leave his key in the room. He could hear rustling and then someone shouted that they were busy and he grumbled. Wandering to the other rooms, he decided to spend some time annoying them. His knock on the first door was answered by a worried looking Konoha.

"Have you seen Ene-chan?" he asked nervously, "I lost her…" Kano laughed, knowing she'd probably just left for a few moments.

"Maybe ask Shintaro-kun…" Konoha nodded and pushed past him, going to find where the hikiNEET had gone. A sound from his phone notified him that he had a guest. Kano pulled out his phone and looked at Ene with a very false smile.

"Are you avoiding him, Ene-chaaan?" He watched her react closely, noticing the way she fidgeted awkwardly.

"No… I'm… not trying to avoid him…" Her face flushed gently and she rubbed her eyes furiously with her sleeved hands.

"He really thinks highly of you… Are you just avoiding him because he doesn't remember you?" Even having hit the nail on the head, Ene glared at him.

"You don't know anything, cat-eyes-san!" Her expression softened, "You just don't know anything…" He considered using his ability but held himself back.

"You should go talk to him, he seemed pretty freaked that he couldn't find you…" She blushed a bright red and her pigtails bobbed as she covered her face. "It'd be the nice thing to do…"

"What do you know about being nice?"

"A little…"

"Is that why Danchou hates you?" He stayed quiet, not wanting this to turn back on him for long. Finally deciding it was for the best, his eyes lit red and burned, giving the appearance of Haruka. Ene gasped though she knew it was a trick and nothing more.

"You don't like the new me, Takane?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed at him.

"Stop it! You have no right!"

"Go see me…"

"Stop it!" She choked out, "It's not funny!" Turning, she dashed off the screen and was gone from his phone, heading back to Shintaro. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and began back towards his room.

Momo grinned, leaning back and gesturing Marry to come over and look. She was extremely proud of the work she'd down and had been able to make Kido look almost feminine. Marry gasped and smiled adorably.

"It looks so good, Momo-chan!" Momo's stance was proud and, finally able to move, Kido frowned.

"This is uncomfortable." As she stood, she made it a point to tug lightly on the bottom of the shorts they'd put her in. She stood in what Momo had deemed cute; a lilac colored long sleeve t-shirt, shorts that were far too short for the leader's tastes and extremely uncomfortable sandals. Kido reached for her hoodie which had been discarded to the side but the young Kisaragi grabbed it before her.

"You look so good though, Danchou! You don't need to wear your hoodie all the time."

"I won't go out like this."

"But Danchouuuuu, you have to… everyone wants to see you!" This caught her attention and she glared at the orange haired girl.

"I don't need to do anything, Kisaragi. You can all go without me." With that, she grabbed her hoodie back and slipped it back on just as someone knocked on the door. Her stride was much longer and she beat the other two to the door, opening it and coming face to face with her least favorite person. He smiled and then noticed what she was wearing.

"Eh? You got dressed up for me, Tsubomi?" His eyes glittered mischievously and his voice mocked. She rolled her eyes and glared.

"In your dreams, idiot."

"Ah yes… only in my dreams…" He batted his long eyelashes at her, causing her to kick him in the leg and he crumpled to the floor. "I'm joking! I'm joking! I swear!" She was about to hit him when the rest of the Dan showed up in the hallway. Embarrassed to be seen as she was, Kido tried to dart back into the room but three pairs of hands grabbed her and kept her where she was. Seto smiled, apparently not seeing anything wrong with this and asked the question she had been dreading since they explained their plans.

"Are we all ready to go?" Marry let go of Kido and skipped over to him, nearly instantly being scooped up into his arms. She nodded and cuddled up to him. "Let's go then?" With a small squeak, Kano again assumed his position on her arm and towed her along behind the others.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this one isn't as well written and the ideas weren't the greatest, I was pushing through a little bit of writer's block on this chapter.


	6. Not-so-Songs from the Heart

The group reserved their room and purchased their package for the evening. As they entered, the Dan dispersed to the different couches, sitting in an expected fashion. Momo had dragged Hibiya to the seats closest the front, followed by Marry and Seto, Kido with Kano, Shintaro, Konoha, and Ene slipped her way into the electronics. The idol went first and pulled her "sidekick" up alongside her, choosing an English song though neither knew the words. As they finished their duet, Marry looked to Seto.

"Can we go up now, Seto?" He nodded and stood with her, switching spots with the previous singers. The young cream haired girl picked a love song-something from an older movie that none of the audience had seen, let alone heard of. The couple swayed in time to the music and sang, gazing into the other's eyes. The love they shared (showed) on their faces as most of the Dan tuned out. When they had finished, the tall boy in green scooped up Marry and carried her back to their seats. Ene swam up on the screen in a relaxed pose, looking out at her friends.

"Who's up next?" she almost challenged. The leader cringed as the boy beside her raised his hand enthusiastically.

"Danchou and I will do it!" Whipping her head around to glare at him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front. She attempted to throw a punch at him but he caught her hand and grinned. She huffed and he picked out some stupid song, handing her a microphone. As the upbeat, nauseating tune began, Kido held the mic. down at her side, making it obvious that she wasn't interested. Kano pouted and wrapped his arms around her tightly, forcing her to sway to the song; however, a quick elbow to the ribs stopped this problem. He laughed and sang overdramatically, trying multiple techniques to get her to join in but each failed. Marry clapped happily to the song and Ene could be heard holding back snickers. When the song ended, the deceiver made a grandiose gesture and bowed deeply, his 'duet partner' already seated again. He plopped down beside her and leaned on her.

The girl's black eyes glared into his golden ones but he didn't move. A sigh escaped her lips and she rested her head on top of his, ignoring the few questioning looks she received. Ene again extended her challenge to the Dan and this time, the white haired android boy raised his hand.

"Can I sing with you, Ene-chan?" A flush lit her face and her twin tails fluttered at this.

"I-I guess you can…" she mumbled, not wanting to seem too excited. He smiled and stood, picking the microphone up awkwardly and looking at the super pretty cyber girl for further instructions. She picked a song about change and new beginnings, not getting any questions as the intro started. They both sung, Konoha's voice much quieter and more reserved. After the song, he looked to her again with a smile.

"I liked that a lot…" he stated softly, "I want to do that again…" She rubbed her face with her sleeve and nodded, selecting another fitting song that only she would understand.

As the duets—and selected solos—continued, Kido found herself growing steadily sleepier. She found herself without a pillow as Kano shifted positions to be sitting upright again, and she took the initiative to lay her head on his shoulder as he had previously done to her. He tensed a bit before his ability kicked in and the stiffness disappeared from his outer appearance. As the end of their reservation drew near, she began to doze in and out of consciousness, barely realizing when sleep took her.

"—do…" a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Kiiiido, wake up, sleepyhead…" She frowned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the annoyingly fake tone had already gotten on her nerves.

"What…" she groused, looking at him through slightly blurry vision. Around the room, others began stretching, standing, and getting generally ready to leave.

"Time to go," he gabbed and stood, offering his hand to her. She smacked his hand away for the second time that day and attempted to stand, wobbling and leaning into him drowsily. He chuckled and took her handing, not asking for permission first, and helped lead her out, followed by the others. Seto carried Marry on his back; the sweet, pink eyed girl yawned and buried her face in his shoulder. The messy looking group, making it safely back to their hotel and separating for the night.

Without changing into pajamas, Kido crawled under the covers, burying her face in a pillow. Kano quickly swapped clothes and sat very close beside her.

"What do you think you're doing, Kano?" she questioned, turning somewhat to look at him.

"I don't know what you mean, Tsubomi…"

"You're too close, scoot over." To this request, he scooted closer, now touching her.

"Better?" He snickered, knowing exactly how to frustrate her.

"I hate you."

"We've covered this before, Princess."

"Don't call me that." Looking him in the eye, she glared. Oddly enough, after a few seconds, her expression softened into a scowl. Kano counted the seconds that passed as they sat frozen like that—amounting to only a few brief moments. His mask must've slipped at some instant because her expression hardened again.

"Stop staring at me like that, Shuuya." He blinked, confused, and she turned away again, her cheeks filling with a vivid red.

A floor below, the other group prepared for sleep as well. Shintaro forced Momo to go to bed at a reasonable hour although she and Marry had yet to finish all of the flower crowns. After the Kisaragi siblings settled for bed, Seto carried a heavy-eyed Marry to their bed and the two quickly fell asleep, cuddled up to one another. Hibiya stayed up for a few hours, working on a 'secret project' and then climbed into his fold out bed and admired his Hiyori doll as his roommate raided their small bag of snacks yet again.

Konoha, not having looked away from his food yet, did not notice the squinted blue eyes in the corner of the television screen; neither had he noticed the swaying blue tails. When he did though, they quickly hid again.

"Wait! E-Ene-chan?" he whispered, trying to coax her back into his field of sight.

"What?" Her voice was soft and unlike its normal tone, it held a heavy undertone of sadness and perhaps some regret.

"I enjoyed singing with you tonight…"

"It was nothing..."

"Will you do it again with me sometime…?"

"Of course…" Her face stuck back up from the corner and he smiled at her, waving to let her know that she had been spotted. His eyes began to droop, signaling he was ready for slumber as well.

"Goodnight, Ene-chan…" he mumbled, slumping onto his side and falling into a deep rest.

"Goodnight, Haruka…" Her reply came almost inaudibly but some part of him heard it.

* * *

Aaaah, I am so very sorry that this took so long! My original idea fell through and I was stuck in a writer's block. DX Anyways, here is this chapter... I also have a poll going on if you'd like to vote for a say in how this fanfiction will go, please check my profile. ^^

Also, I kinda wanted to clear up that there might be some misunderstandings in some places because I have a very sarcastic way of writing and I'm not really sure how to make things more easy to understand. ^^""

As always, I love hearing your thoughts and reactions. Your reviews help me so much! I'm very grateful that this has received so much wonderful feedback, especially for it being my first fanfiction for this series. I hope you will all continue to enjoy the story!


	7. Storms, Kisses, and Mood-swings

A loud clap of thunder woke Shuuya from his rather pleasant slumber. He glanced at the curtained window as a bright flash of lighting lit the room. Panic set in as he remembered his roommate's fear of storms and his head whipped to look at the empty sheets beside him. Scrambling to his feet, a small sliver of light caught his attention, emanating from the cracked bathroom door. He neared the door but heard nothing inside; his knuckles rapped against the wood and he called inside.

"Tsubomi? You in there?" After not receiving a reply he added, "I'm coming in…" The door swung in easily with only the tiniest of squeaks and he scanned the vacant bathroom. Suddenly an almost inaudible noise caught his attention and he wandered to where he knew she was. Sliding down beside her, he stared at the shower adjacent them before speaking again.

"You know your ability isn't very effective with me…" From the corner of his eye he watched as she slowly became visible again; she hugged her knees to her chest, eyes red from crying and she peered at him. A smile played across his lips and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to rest against his side. She pushed slightly to move away but he kept his grip on her.

"Just for right now…"

"…Okay…" she gave in, letting herself be held, his warmth a comfort to her. She shifted to be closer, pressing her ear against his chest and listening to his heartbeat; she figured that she could get as close as she wanted since no one would ever know. Shuuya repositioned also, closing the space between them, and pulling her into his lap. A silent agreement was made as the two fell asleep together that as long as the secret could live, it would.

Tsubomi awoke first, leaning back and starting at the blonde's face. His long eyelashes rested against his cheeks and his mouth was parted faintly. She waited a moment, trying to make sure he was truly asleep and then leaned forward. Their lips met and she quickly regretted her decision as she could feel him respond. Pulling away, she attempted to also remove herself from his lap but his eyes flickered open, red in color, and he spoke softly.

"Don't go…" His arms tightened around her waist, making it hard to move away and she grumbled.

"Why're you using your ability?" She hated that he had the nerve to use it when they were so close to each other and she'd just put herself out of her comfort zone to do something so intimate. He blinked a few times and his eyes returned to their natural gold, his face lighting with a heavy blush. He seemed to be uncomfortable and it was a sight that she wasn't used to.

"Now will you stay…?" his voice was quiet and questioning with a shadowy hint of pleading. "I promise I won't use my ability…"

"You're a liar."

"That is what I'm known for, Tsubomi…" His mask flickered on his face but disappeared as her hand came down across his cheek with a loud smacking sound. Frozen in shock, the place of impact slowly reddening, arms wrapped around his neck and his attention was drawn from the pain to the girl clinging to him. "What…"

"Stop lying…" her tone wavered, unable to conceal any more than her presence. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud knocking brought them both to attention. A cheery girl outside called through the door.

"Rise and shine, Danchou!" Kisaragi's words caused the leader to push away as quickly as she could and she ran from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Shuuya watched as the door swung shut, closing him on the opposite side from her.

"Oh, Tsubomi…" he mused, "You know I can't do that… I've been drowning in my uncanny self for far too long…" As he felt his eyes begin burning again, he stood and followed suit, emerging from the room to see the young Kisaragi sibling speaking with Kido from the hall. He stepped behind green haired girl and waved to the other.

"Why hello, Momo-chan~" Her eyes flashed to the deceiver before looking back at the girl she was conversing with. With a gasp, Kano scooted up beside Kido and spoke theatrically, "Ouch! I don't get a 'good morning'? Not even a 'hello'? I feel underappreciated." Both sets of eyes turned on him and a fist lodged itself temporarily in his gut. He sunk to the ground, clutching his stomach, "O-Okay! I take it back! I don't need one…" The orange haired girl was the next to speak, but once again, it wasn't directed at the mess on the floor.

"So are you ready to go to breakfast, Danchou?"

"I'm not exactly dressed yet…"

"Eh?! You slept in that?" her tone was exasperated as if Kido had committed the most heinous of crimes.

"Yeah…?" Kido mumbled, becoming aware that she was still in the clothing that the girls had forced her to wear. Her hands slipped from the pocket of her hoodie and tugged at the hem of the shorts, still too revealing in her opinion.

"It's gonna wrinkle though!"

"So…?"

"You can't wear wrinkled clothing, Danchou…"

"Why can't…" she was cut off by an annoying laugh from near her feet. A kick to the shin shut off the obnoxious sound however.

"You just can't. You're coming with me." And with that, the much shorter girl grabbed Kido's arm and pulled her off in the direction of the elevator.

The boy, having been left behind in the room, closed the door and swiftly planned out what he'd do before heading out. A shower was the first thing on his list and he stripped down, stepping in and letting the steaming water embrace him as though it could wash away all of his sins and let him start anew. When the water began to beat cold against his back, he turned it off and got out, drying himself but letting his sandy hair air dry. He rubbed his eyes and studied himself in the mirror with disgust. He had gotten too close and had nearly lost the game that the two had silently played for years. The thought made him laugh bitterly.

"I'm losing the game willingly…" A droplet landed on the bridge of his nose and he glanced back up into the glass, his reflection seemingly mocking him. A sickly twisted and foreign smile curled the image's lips. Trembling fingers fumbled with the faucet and scooped up a handful of water, splashing the corrupted face and sobering him. He sighed and again wiped his face; not wanting to deal any more with his reflection, Shuuya straightened himself and left the mocking glass to pull on his normal attire. Once fully dressed, he pulled his best mask on and promised himself that he wouldn't let it falter; with that, he made his way to join the other boys sitting in the dining room, a convincing smile lighting his face.

* * *

I'm very sorry if they're OOC in this chapter, there was bound to be at least one chapter where they were OOC...

Also, I'm really sorry if people don't like how I portrayed Kano in this chapter... I kinda wanted to delve into the madness of his ability a little... and if anyone has question please comment or message me and I'll gladly answer them for you. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this and for sticking around when I haven't been updating it very quickly.


	8. There's a Nice View From Here

As the blonde scooted the chair back and slid into the cushy seat, he grinned at the four other boys of the Dan. Three of the males waved a good morning while the other sat eating from a large mountain of food.

"So…" Kano began, voice laced with amusement, "Konoha… you and Ene are a thing now?" The white haired boy's face contorted in confusion, finishing the next layer of food.

"What does that mean…?"

"Do you like her?" His cat shaped eyes glittered, waiting for a reply.

"Yes," he smiled, "I like Ene-chan… a lot…" Shintaro rubbed his face and rolled his eyes, slightly irritated by his innocence.

"I don't think you two are thinking in the same terms of 'like'…"

"I like Ene-chan a lot… like how Kano-san likes Kido-san…" This grabbed the liar's attention, stunning him for a moment.

"What?" He didn't receive a response since the android had already begun eating again. Seto attempted to hide a smile and Hibiya looked unamused, fixing pieces of a small doll in his lap. Again Shintaro rolled his eyes, taking a long drink of his soda. He then turned his attention to the currently wide-eyed deceiver and shook his head softly.

"It's pretty obvious, Kano…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, go ahead and keep lying to yourself, not my problem." The black haired boy leaned back, his red jersey making contact with the chair back. Another long sip of soda and a moment of awkward silence passed between the five. Seto's hand landed on Kano's shoulder and the green clad boy smiled.

"It's okay, Shuuya…" This caused the deceiver to grin wildly.

"I assure you that if there are any feelings between us that they are merely one-sid—"A hand came down across his face from behind and sent his tumbling from his chair. A tall female figure appeared in front of him. Her stony expression and defiant stance didn't match well with the obnoxiously frilly outfit she'd been forced into and the sheer sight made Kano snort, trying to contain his laugh while her fiery glare was aimed at him. The light violet ruffled shirt and the—rather short—tiered skirt looked nice in his opinion but it caused his mind to wander and he silently mused over if she'd been forced to wear more than just the outer clothing. His question was quickly answered as her foot made contact with his face and gifted him a view up her skirt. Momo screeched and buried her face in her hands, embarrassed by what the green-haired girl had just done. Unfazed, Kido removed her foot from the boy's face, turned, and sat in the previously occupied seat.

The table was quiet for a few moments with only the horrified noises escaping from the idol's mouth as background noise. Hibiya broke the silence as he turned to the bemoaning girl.

"How long are you gonna be a drama queen, Obasan?" The brunet asked, receiving only a whimper of pain that sounded as though Kido's actions had physically shot through one of the orange-haired girl's vital organs and she now was unable to properly function. Hibiya took this inhuman gurgle as his answer and he sighed, ready to drop the subject when Kano's face popped up from below the table.

"You know…" he mused, "I must say that I appreciate the finer details you made sure to add to the outfit, Momo-chan~" He chuckled, a sickly perverted grin lighting his face as the Danchou's elbow found itself propelled into his face. With a howl, he buckled backwards and curled into a small huddle on the ground. "That huuuuurt!" he whined, receiving another blow to his back. This time, he kept quiet and, using his mask, he kept the appearance up while watching his partner as she conversed with the rest of the group. He noticed her every twitch; he also noticed as the young medusa girl squirmed her way into Seto's lap in the next seat over and instantly took interest in the brochure he was flipping casually through. Seto laughed good naturedly as the innocent angel in his arms pointed at each attraction and asked him about it, successfully managing to keep her fluffy mass of hair out of his mouth.

The cream haired girl kicked her legs gently and hummed, rocking in a slight rhythm on the larger boy's lap. She continued to point things out as he turned the pages for her to see when a small picture caught her eye in the bottom corner of the page. She skipped pointing at the others and focused solely on the lovely image of what seemed to be an indoor garden, exotic flowers and butterflies littered the photograph with color.

"Seto! Seto!" she chirped excitedly, bouncing and turning to look at him, finger still lingering on the booklet. He glanced around her at whatever it was that had grasped her attention so firmly. He read over the little paragraph given and smiled. "Can we go there?" Pleading pink eyes gazed up into his own golden ones and he chuckled again, pulling her into a hug and pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"If it's alright with everyone else…" A blush lit her cheeks and she turned to the Dan, holding up the booklet and gesturing so they could all see.

"Please, please, pleeeease!" she begged, desperately wanting to go and see all that the picturesque gardens had to offer. Deciding it sounded like a good idea, they quickly finished up any business and boarded onto the van once more.

As they headed towards the listed address, another argument broke out over what the radio should be tuned to; however, the discussion ended abruptly when Ene gained control over the receiver and flipped constantly between stations, listening to a song here and then a song there.

Not particularly paying attention to anyone but the tall girl driving from the seat beside him, Kano didn't notice as a smallish plush object was hurled at his face, removing his mask and dazing him. Only when the youngest member howled in fury did he realize that the projectile was none other than the black haired doll Hibiya fussed over so much. Momo gave a triumphant laugh before her ponytail was yanked roughly. More yelling erupted from the back and the cat-eyed blonde watched as the commander sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead in a vain attempt to ward off the oncoming headache.

Kano chuckled and tossed the doll back to the brunette who feebly caught it and held it against his chest. Then, setting his plan in motion, the mask returned to his face and the blonde turned to the six members squished together. Marry, for once, was too hyped to fall asleep on Seto and instead, the two played some obscure hand games and were being overly lovey. The younger Kisaragi teased the elementary student while the older Kisaragi sat looking bored and unamused. Finally, Konoha stared blankly out the window, something inside of him greatly wishing to draw the scenery for someone that he didn't remember.

I'm sorry that this took sooooo long! n I was fighting through a writer's block since school started up and so I was trying really hard to push through! However, thanks to my wonderful proofreaders Chinnie Ai, and Summerlilies, plus my amazing best friend MightBeWriting, I managed to get this chapter done! You should totally check them out because they're absolutely amaaaaaazing! I appreciate them soooo much~ Soooooo, the next chapter will be lots of fluff to make up for the bit of KonoEne/HaruTaka feels in the end of this chapter and it will hopefully be out sooner because I've been pulled from my writer's block of doom! So thank you all very much for sticking around and I hope you continue to enjoy my story~


End file.
